Happy Birthday, Captain!
by Eve Woods
Summary: In Shūtoku, each year the kohai must get their Captain a birthday present of his choosing. If they fail they have to do Miyaji's hand-picked boot camp. Will they be able to get him what he wants? Or more importantly, keep it long enough to give it to him? fluff


Happy Birthday, Captain!

* * *

_Shūtoku High School Gymnasium, Friday 1 November, 19:00_

_Six Days to the Winter Cup_

"Now," Natakani clapped his hands, drawing the attention of the remaining players. Most of the third years had already left, having gone to Riko's house (apparently everyone had a universal English test on Monday and the other third-years of Yōsen and Seirin kidnapped Himuro and Kagami for a cram session). Takao and Midorima were the first ones over, followed by a few second-years and one other first-year. "There's an important event coming up tomorrow that you need to prepare for."

"Eh?" Takao asked, "Do the senpai already know about it?"

"No." Natakani shook his head. "However, I can have no part in this. As a whole, if successful it will bring Shūtoku together as a team. It will be an essential component of our victory, which means if you fail you will all attend one week of any training Miyaji wishes upon you."

They all visibly paled.

"Coach," Midorima asked seriously, "What is it that is so important that the Third years don't know about?"

"It's not that they _don't_ know, it's that they _can't_. Specifically Kimura, Ootsubo, and Miyaji. Tomorrow," He paused to raise the tension, "Is Ootsubo's birthday."

"EHHH?!" The team exclaimed.

"COACH!" Takao screeched. "YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME WORRY!"

"You should be, fools!" Natakani exclaimed, quieting them. "Each year it is the kohai's responsibility to get their Captain a birthday gift. Now, he has been a Captain for three years—"

"Huh?!" Takao interrupted, "Since Freshman year?!"

"Yes." Natakani sighed. "And each year, exactly one week before his birthday he gives me an envelope entailing what it is he wants. I am not allowed to look inside the envelope, nor can anyone tell me or hint to me what it is in any way. I have no idea what he wants, nor have I ever."

"Then why do you think it will be difficult to obtain, Sir?" Midorima asked carefully.

"Because," Natakani replied seriously, "The only thing I _do_ know is that he asks for the same gift every year. And every year the kohai fail. Miserably. Each of them were also faced with one week of Miyaji's training, and still didn't succeed." The others paled, realizing the gravity of the situation they were in.

"Then," Takao pointed to the orange envelope in the Coach's hand, "Is that…?"

"The envelope? Yes." He put it in Midorima's hands. "I will leave. Open it and get to work. The team is counting on you."

"Yes, sir!" They answered. He left, and Takao tugged the envelope out of Midorima's hands and ripped it messily. With a blatant stare at the paper he gaped, eyes wide, and looked at the others with a blank expression.

"What is it, Takao?" Midorima asked worriedly, curious as to what could shut the point guard up.

"Its….It's…BWHAHAHAHA!" He proceeded to burst out laughing, shaking so hard he dropped the paper. It fluttered to the ground face-up and the others leaning in to look at it.

"N-NO WAY!"

* * *

_Ootsubo's House, Saturday 2 November, 08:00_

_Five Days to the Winter Cup_

Ootsubo generally believed that if one raised their demands above their expectations, they would be pleasantly surprised by what they received. For example, each year he would ask for something near impossible to 'buy' for his birthday, and in return the kohai would make it up to him in some way or another.

However, unlike previous years he had no feelings of worry or stress. In fact, he had the small, underlying idea that they might actually pull it off—after all, they had Takao and _Midorima_, two advantages they hadn't had last year.

Then again…the senpai his freshman year had failed to get it for him and they _clearly_ had the advantage in _that_ situation…he grinned and got out of bed, but the grin faded into a frown when he heard noise coming from the downstairs. His parents were supposed to be gone on a business vacation for the next few days…

He bolted down the stairs and found a delightful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Wha—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN!" Takao exclaimed, glomping the taller boy and laughing happily. He'd been cooking up a storm—eggs, bacon, toast, tea, miso, rice, and many other good-smelling foods that were being laid out on platters across the table. Kimura was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, still looking half-asleep due to the late-night English study session the prior night.

"Thanks, Takao," Ootsubo grinned once more, ruffling his kohai's hair. "Where's Midorima?" He glanced out the window. "I don't see the rickshaw this morning…"

"Oh~" Takao's looks became devilish, "We got your present ready so _late_ last night, we decided we'd bring it to you in the morning. And he was the only one who could handle getting what you wanted with out, uh, _losing _it on the trip over."

Ootsubo gaped. _So they actually managed to…?!_ Kimura raised an eyebrow.

"What did you ask for each year, Ootsubo?" He asked.

"Oh, _you'll see_." Takao smirked. "Captain, I had no idea you were so sneaky! And _kinky_!"

"I-I—"

"FUCK THIS CRAP, YOU STUPID GREEN-HAIRED BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT. **NOW.**" Everyone turned as the door slammed open. Midorima came in carrying a struggling Miyaji over his back, but it wasn't him that the others gaped at. No, it was the industrial-strength green-and-orange striped ribbon tied around his wrists, ankles, thighs, and knees, effectively binding him. There was a piece of duct tape that'd been over his mouth but he'd managed to get it off, and a pink bow tuck to his collarbone. A little 'Happy Birthday' note was taped to his back on a piece of paper.

"Where do I put him?" Midorima asked Takao gruffly over his senpai's yells, also reaching out and grabbing Ootsubo's wrist tightly.

"Bedroom, up the stairs and first door on your left." Takao grinned.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Ootsubo sweat dropped as Midorima dragged him upstairs and kicked open the bedroom door. He then carefully hauled Miyaji onto the bed and pushed Ootsubo on top of him.

"I do not know what you want with Miyaji-senpai." He stated coldly and retreated to the doorway. "But Takao wants me to tell you to make it quick, and that he has prepared breakfast. He also says that we will be remaining here for the rest of the day and evening, and that tonight at eight we will leave and you will be free to enjoy your present fully."

"A-ah, ok." Ootsubo said, a little nonplussed as he muffled Miyaji with a hand over the mouth. "Thanks."

"May I ask a question, Sir?" Midorima crooked an eyebrow and the Captain decided to humor him.

"Shoot." He said. Miyaji rolled his eyes at the pun and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Ootsubo's weight was pushing him down into the bed.

"What _are_ you planning on doing with senpai?" The green eyes flashed, and Ootsubo was reminded that Miyaji was the first-string kohai's favorite senpai, and also that Midorima was not only protective but a little possessive to boot.

"It's a secret." He decided. "But maybe if you ask nicely Takao will tell you." He ignored Miyaji's attempts at protest.

"Fine." Midorima replied coldly. "Do not inhibit him from playing basketball." With that, he closed the door. Ootsubo finally lifted his hand from Miyaji's mouth.

"HAPPY FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY, YOU—MMPH!" Ootsubo broke him off with a rough kiss.

"Thanks." He said with a half-grin and Miyaji blushed and looked away. "How did they do it, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, not even the third-years could catch you, and that was when you were a freshman and they had five inches on you at _least_."

"Actually…"

* * *

_Hana Emi Complex, Saturday 2 November, 03:00_

_Five Days to the Winter Cup_

Miyaji made his way through the small garden leading up to his apartment building. It was difficult to see and cold as a bitch, and he sighed and fumbled around his pockets for his keys. Dark shadows trailed along in the dim lights of the hanging lanterns which made him nervous, but he managed to make it through the garden and up the stairs to his apartment without any signs of being kidnapped. He lived alone, but his parents sent him money and visited so he had a relatively large apartment.

An apartment that now had a sobbing Takao leaning against its door, curled tightly in the fetal position. His breath fogged up and tears were streaked down his flushed cheeks, and even though Miyaji kind of wanted to kick him for showing up _here _of all places (how did he even know where Miyaji lived, anyway?!) he was mostly disgruntled. It wasn't in Takao's nature to cry.

"O-oi." He said, nudging the point guard with his shoe. Takao looked up at him through watery dark eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"S-Shin-chan and I w-were out late practicing," Takao sobbed, "And h-he said that I wasn't g-good enough to be his p-partner."

_God fucking damnit_. Miyaji rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Midorima's stupid mistakes. He squatted down to Takao's level and sighed, resting his elbow on his thigh and his head on his hand. "Look, idiot." He said, poking Takao's forehead with his other hand. "He's being stupid. You both are. If you weren't good enough to be his partner, Taisuke wouldn't let you, and _I _sure as hell wouldn't. You're one hell of a Point Guard with skills no one else has. So fucking get up. I can't open my door if you keep this up."

"You're so nice, Senpai, I love you! So tsundere~Captain and I seriously have the same tastes~" Takao's eyes glinted and his expression turned impish.

"Shit!" Miyaji flew away from him and jumped up at the same time, pushing himself backwards right into Midorima's arms. They encircled his chest and gripped him tightly, and when he struggled Takao sprinted forward and made it a three-person hug.

"Group hug~" He exclaimed happily and nuzzled his tired senpai's neck.

"GET OFF ME!" Miyaji raged.

* * *

_Ootsubo's House, Saturday 2 November, 08:00_

_Five Days to the Winter Cup_

"S-so, yeah, there's no way they came up with that plan on their own." Miyaji still looked to the side, blushing. When Ootsubo didn't say anything, he peeked over at the Captain: pitch red, trembling, a little blood coming out of his nose… "W-what?!" Miyaji snapped.

"I'm blessed to be alive~" Ootsubo sighed, wrapping his arms around the squirming player and snuggling into him. _Miyaji's so cute…this is the best birthday ever. I'll have to get the Kohai something nice for their birthdays…_While thinking, he began to move his hands lower and lower down the blond's sinfully soft back.

_KICK_. "H-hey! Where are you touching?!"

_~The end~_

* * *

Omake:

"_Hey, Takaocchi~What's up?"_

"Hey, Ki-chan! It worked just like you said it would!"

"_Aw, that's great! I'm so happy for your senpai~mine just got together recently also. They should go on a double date so we can spy on them!"_

"Good idea! Hey, next we should go over to Seirin…"

"_Haha, Kurokocchi says that it's not just the two, actually…"_

"What? You don't mean…"

"_Yep~All three. The Coach's been trying to get them all together, apparently. Its—"_ A crashing noise interrupted him.

"You happen to have a certain blue-haired ace over? Looks like he spent, the night, too, huh? Must be serious~"

"_T-Takaocchi!"_

"Haha, I'll let you go, then. Say hi to him for me."

"_Kay…Bye."_

"Bye."


End file.
